Du ved intet
by TheThespiann
Summary: "Tch. Du ved intet!" He yelled clenching his fists. The other's eyes narrowed before speaking, "Ja I do-" Scowling, the dane glanced at the ground mumbling,"Nej...I don't believe you. I stopped trusting liars ever since ten years ago."-AU sorta.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Uploaded this on my deviantart, decided to put it here and I fixed it up, so enjoy~**_

* * *

_**Du ved intet...**_

_Chapter 1~_

_"...Daddy? Where are we going?"_  
_A boy with blonde hair at the age of five asked quietly waking up to his dad's face._

_"I don't know Matthias but hold on to me, we are...going on a trip."_

_The blonde child nodded and tightened his small hands alittle to his father's shoulder making sure he wouldn't fall._

_"Where's Mommy?"_

_His dad replied holding his child's legs alittle tighter around his waist as he walked a bit faster._

_"Mommy is ahead of us...And Matthias you need to be quiet okay?" His dad whispered finally catching up to his wife._

_Matthias nodded yawning silently._  
_"Oh. Okay..."_

_'Nobody is taking you away from us Matthias...nobody.' Mr. Køhler said in his thoughts._

* * *

_Hour later._

_"Damn!"_

_The child looked confused when he saw three men around._

_"Alright let go of the kid NOW! Køhler!" one of them demanded._

_"Hvad?! Nej for helvedej! (What?! Hell no!)-" Mr. Køhler yelled protecting Matthias by tightening his hold on the child's legs. There is no way they are taking his kid away from him and his wife._

_Just then his wife spoke, "Why don't you get some other child!"_

_"Enough."_

_The leader got impatient then blew a whistle signaling the other crew to get the boy from the father._

_"We need a dane, not some other useless child."_

_Matthias, scared as they tied his parents up, started to yell._  
_"NEJ! Mommy Daddy!" one of the leader's men grabbed the small Dane pulling him over to sit on a chair covering his mouth with their hand, muffling what the boy was saying._

_"Matthias!"_

_Both parents' eyes widened seeing the leader smirking with something hidden in his back._

_The leader chuckled then turned to one of his crew asking._

_"You're getting this?"_

_The other smirked._

_"Yeah boss. It's been recording."_

_"Good. Keep rolling." Both of the parents froze when they heard a click sound._

_Matthias saw the weapon knowing it was a pistol. His eyes widened with fear._  
_'N-Nej...'_

_"Well I hate to see blood but this is necessary heh. Say goodbye to your kid Køhlers."_

_The small Dane saw his parents sadly glancing at him. Then sighed looking at each other then back at him smiling sadly._

_"Its...for the best. We love you Matthias..."_

_Tears welled up at the child's eyes confuse at why they were saying that._

_He glanced at the gun in the leader's hand that was pointing at his parents._

_His eyes shot open._  
_"N-NO!"_

_The leader grinned._  
_"Goodbye!-"_

_**BAM!**_

_**BAM!**_

_**BAM!**_

_Three shots rang out, he looked back over at his parents and his eyes widened, he started screaming, tears rolling down his cheeks as all the crew started laughing._

_Blood was on his clothes...Everywhere.._

_He couldn't stand the sight. He bit the hand that was on his mouth hard and escaped. Not wanting to hear their laughs, he ran back home._

* * *

_Next day._

_Light blue eyes opened slightly then looked around._

_His eyes widened as he remembered what happened last night._  
_"Mommy...Daddy..." he mumbled._

_Tears rolled down his small cheeks as he remembered unaware of a pair of eyes staring at him through the window sadly._

* * *

**_A/N: I apologize for the Danish if its wrong. The title means '_**_**You know nothing'**_**_ (I'm pretty sure..). This is a AU fic btw, review and let me know what you guys think and if I should continue, It'll make my day~_**

**_*Edit: Fixed mistakes*_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2~ Not meant to happen._

**10 years later... **

Light blue eyes opened.

He slowly got up and sighed holding his head then walked towards the door.

He opened the door and he saw a small package.

Rubbing his eyes to see if he's not dreaming he took it and went back inside.

He slowly began to open it. Once he saw what it was he froze. Dropping it.

_**'CLANK!'**_

It was a video cassette tape of his parents' death.

He stepped back eyes starting to tear up, clenching his fists as he whispered.

"N-No...They can't be back.."

Just then a note flew out and was written out.

"Remember us."

* * *

**School.**

"Hey Matthias!"

Matthias tensed then turned around and smiled fakely.

"Hej! Alfred."

"Dude, want something to eat? You didn't bring anything from the cafeteria."

"...Nah I'm good.."

"You sure? You're usually hungry." Smiling more fakely, Matthias replied.

"I'm sure. Thanks Al. I just need to think about something, so I'm not up for eating."

Alfred nodded, "Oh, alright man, still want to play Soccer afterschool?"

Matthias grinned, "Yeah sure."

"Great! See you later!"

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

"Once we see him. Remember what the boss said, just hit it."

The other nodded smirking "Got it."

* * *

'Damn it. Why are they back...? They shouldn't be back.' he thought to himself.

He slowly turned his head towards the big mirror of the gym and stepped closer to take a look at himself.

He glared and punched it then winced once the glass cut him leaving his knuckles bleeding. He quickly cleaned the blood off the mirror and managed to stop the bleeding, leaving his knuckle with scratch marks. He took a look at his reflection and saw his blonde hair messier, his eyes puffy. He slowly wiped the tears that slid down his cheeks and got his stuff then left the gym. Not caring at the cracked spot in the mirror or the way his knuckle was slightly throbbing.

* * *

**After school****.**

"Hey Matt-What the hell happened to your knuckle?!" Alfred said looking at the bruised up hand of his friend's, putting his soccer ball on the ground.

Confuse at his friend's outburst, Matthias looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Huh?"

Alfred frowned then grabbed the dane's wrist showing more of the bruised hand.

Matthias winced pulling away.

"What happened Matthias?" Alfred asked concerned.

Matthias shook his head. "Nothing happened. I fell.-"

"That doesn't loo-What are you doing here Gilbert?"

"My bruder had to get something from the library. Anyway. Did any of you seen that crack spot on the mirror...in the...gym?" Gilbert stopped speaking then his eyes widened at Matthias's hand.

"Matt, it was you-" Matthias started to panic then pushed Gilbert to Alfred and ran off to the back gate.

"Matthias wait!" Both Alfred and Gilbert called out running after the dane. As they ran, they suddenly heard a screeching noise making their eyes widened.

* * *

As he ran, his ears perked up when he heard a screeching noise. His eyes widened as a car came right towards him.

_**"MATTHIAS!"**_

* * *

**_A/N: I am well aware that everything in this chapter is all squished or whatever together. (Uploaded this from my IPod so it may look like crap.) I'll edit this later tomorrow after school if I have time. Sorry that it's short and for any mistakes, I got it straight out of my deviantart which some of my fics are rough drafts. Review~_**

**_ *PS. Thank you for those who faved and are following this story. Also thanks to my first reviewer for giving me corrections on some of the danish in the first chapter, I'll fix the mistakes tomorrow as well ^^._**

**_*Edit: Fixed it~*_**


End file.
